


Oop's

by Jay_Jay



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mom walking in, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Jay/pseuds/Jay_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Rose do when her mother walks in on her and Dimitri having sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oop's

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort, sorry.

Oh my god the feel of her ass clenched around my cock! It was amazing I wouldn't last much longer I knew. "Yes baby harder" she yelled. I thrust harder into her ass pulling on the roots of her dark brown hair at her scalp making her back dip down.  
I ground as I sped up "so fucking tight!" I panted "god I'm so close" I fucked her ass harder and harder until the bed was shaking under us hitting the wall.  
I reached behind me and grabbed one of the dildos she had laying on the bed. "I'm gonna fuck your pussy with this dildo as I fuck your ass bitch!" I told her as I lay my chest on her back. My accent so thick.  
"Yes baby" she yelled. I reached around her and shoved the dildo into her pussy making her yell out.  
As I thrusted my cock into her tight ass I shoved the dildo into her pussy "feels so good!" she whispered  
The dildo was so big it made her ass tighter, squeezing my cock harder. With each thrust I grunted like a cave man, her cave man.  
"fuck me baby fuck me!" she said "I'm so close. Cum in my ass! My fat lushes ass!" I slapped her ass cheek with my hand that wasn't thrusting the dildo into her pussy.  
"Don't ever call yourself fat" i growled. I flipped us over so she was on top now "Ride me bitch and fuck your pussy with this dildo!" I said as I handed her the dildo  
"Yes sir" she said as she rode me, reverse cowgirl.  
I closed my eyes marveling in the sensation of her ass, that I didn't see someone walk into the room "ROSE!" yelled a voice. My eyes flew open and I saw my Roza's mother standing in the doorway.  
"Shit" I said as I started to sit up.  
I was going to pull Rose off my cock when she said "fuck my ass baby I'm so close!" and to be honest I was still pretty close, I could feel my orgasm only seconds away. "Cum in my ass baby!"  
And that's when I lost it, looking her mother strait in the face as I came in her daughters ass and her daughter came on a dildo.


End file.
